


Pittsburgh

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan glared at him, but found it difficult to properly express his disdain through sixteen layers of wool and fleece."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shrift.

"I can't feel my nose." Dan rubbed futilely at his face, trying to restore circulation.

Casey glanced over at him. "It's still there."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not the kind of nose you're likely to miss, Dan."

Dan glared at him, but found it difficult to properly express his disdain through sixteen layers of wool and fleece. "Whose idea was it to send us to Pittsburgh to cover the Steelers' game? Both of us? I'd be a lot happier if I were watching you suffer through this wind chill from the comfort of a nice warm studio."

"It's cross-promotion. It wouldn't hurt us to pick up a few more viewers, you know."

"No, but it's going to hurt a lot when my nose falls off. And I'm going to look strange on camera."

"You're saying I have to figure out some way to keep you warm?" Casey stared out at the field instead of looking at him, which was a big clue. There wasn't anything interesting happening on the field, unless you liked seeing snow whirl around. Dan looked down and made sure he wasn't wearing a mic he'd forgotten about. It would be very, very bad to get caught trading innuendo with his co-anchor on the twenty-yard-line of Three Rivers Stadium.

"That's what I'm saying." He stepped a little closer to Casey. Nothing wrong with that. All around them, people were using their neighbors as shields against the wind.

"In order to prevent you from getting frostbite."

"You got it. It's a mission of mercy."

"I'm a pretty merciful guy."

"Not last night." Even over the sound of the wind, he heard Casey inhale sharply, then clear his throat.

"You were warm last night?" he asked, voice husky.

Thank god for connecting rooms. "Yeah," Dan said. "I was very...comfortable. You could even say I was toasty."

"I guess you'll have to wait until you can get back to the hotel, and I'll help you adjust your thermostat." Abruptly, Dan snickered, and heard Casey chuckle. "Took the metaphor too far, didn't I?"

"A bridge too far." Despite that, he did feel warmer, skin flushed under his layers, blood buzzing in his veins. Pre-game show, four quarters, then post-game. It would be hours before they could leave. Next to him, Casey shifted back and forth, and Dan felt another burst of heat as he realized that Casey was uncomfortably hard.

"You got it bad, man."

Casey bumped his shoulder against Dan's, a promise camouflaged as horseplay. "I think I've got it pretty good, actually."

"Yeah," Dan said, finally warm all over. "Pretty damn good."


End file.
